A Sunny Day
by stickymolly
Summary: The Gundam boys are sleeping soundly after a wild night of partying, when an annoying Relena shows up and drags Heero off on a date. What will Duo Maxwell do to get Heero back from the clutches of the evil blonde?
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a new fic for Gundam W. I've been a fan since I was in the sixth grade, and now I'm a high school senior. It's been fun! If you study the chronology of Gundam W, you'd notice that the show aired at the time it "actually" happened, back in 1995 (Japan) when the Gundam boys were 15. I have an SDK fic up, and the other Gundam W fic by me, Tommie Gurl. (Sigh) It's so hard to type with a French manicure…! This story takes place in February, two months after Endless Waltz; pretend that Relena and Quatre don't care about their jobs as much as Wufei. Heero and Duo are trying to be 'normal' teenagers, too; what party animals! Okay, now on with the story…_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, except for any I created for the sake of the story. Who knows if there will be any here…?_

The day was sunny and bright. The birds were singing, and the dogs were yipping happily and rolling in the grass. High school boys selling ice-cream at the corner of the street, children laughing and playing… What could possibly go wrong? Relena laughed out loud, and feeling light as a feather, skipped down the street to Heero's house. In her hand was her purse, crammed with cosmetics and lists of things she planned to buy for Heero and herself on their date. What Relena didn't know was that Heero was busy enough as it was, and he couldn't possibly have any time to spend with her. As if he'd want to…!. Oh, well.

Heero lay in bed. He just didn't feel like getting up today! He clutched the sheets around him tighter, and rolled onto his stomach. His face was buried in his pillow and his bushy brown hair stuck out from under the blanket. So comfortable and warm…He could lay here forever. The room was dark, almost pitch-black, due to the thick heavy curtains covering the windows.

"Hey…" A hoarse voice muttered groggily to his right. A hand raised itself up and grabbed a handful of blanket, pulling it away from Heero.

"Don't!" Heero snapped. He jerked back his share of blankets.

"Heero, I need that! My toes are freezing!" Duo rolled around on the bed, jolting Heero around, trying to get under any extra blankets.

"Duo; shut up when I'm trying to sleep." Heero jammed his face under the pillow. Duo snarled in reply and got his finger ready to poke Heero in the ribs. He was thwarted by a soft poke in the back. "Huh?"

Quatre yawned. "Hey what's all the noise for? Have my blanket, since I'm up now,"

Duo blinked and yawned. "Quatre, what are you doing in here?"

"I was sleeping until you kneed me in the crotch."

"Oh…I'm soo sorry…"

"It's okay; you didn't do it that hard."

"Hey look, Trowa's awake! G'morning Trowa!"

"Uh-huh."

"Sleep well?"

"Somewhat."

Duo yawned. "I wanna go back to sleep. Better make good use of my day-off…" He lay back down, pulling the blanket over his bare legs and using Wufei's stomach as a pillow. "This pillow is so hard…" he muttered before dozing off. He began snoring immediately.

Trowa sat at the edge of the bed and stretched. Quatre moved closer. "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going back to sleep."

Trowa silently got up and plucked a towel off the small shelf by the door. Minutes later, the running water from the shower could be heard.

Wufei woke with a start. His head was throbbing something terrible and something heavy was on his stomach. He found himself parallel to the headboard of the bed, with his head hanging off the side.

"Get off, dumb-ass…" He grumbled, pushing a sleeping Duo off his stomach. "What in the hell happened last night?"

"Partied," came a muffled answer from Quatre. "The only one who cleaned up was me…"

Wufei scrambled up, and the room spun. He fell down clumsily, right onto Duo. Duo abruptly awoke and smacked Wufei's head. "Tryin' to sleep; get _off!_ Damn klutz…" Obviously Duo was also in a bad mood. Wufei rolled to a sitting position and stood up slowly, head throbbing. "That's the last time I'm partying, you bastard." He muttered. His slick black hair was disheveled and smelled like cigs. Five minutes later, Trowa was done, and it was his turn. The tall boy picked up his keys and headed out the door.

Heero snored. Duo, wide-awake now, scuttled way to the kitchen to snack on some chips.

Relena skittered up Heero's driveway. She primped up her blouse and stretched her arm out to ring the doorbell. Before she even touched it, the door opened. Relena gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Duo stood in the doorway, wearing a pajama-top, blue-plaid boxers, and a mean, old scowl. Bits of chili cheese crumbs dotted his face.

"Hey." Duo greeted with as little kindness as possible. "What can I do for you?" He reached inside his collar to scratch his chest. "Uh-oh, is that a hair on my nipple?" He peered down the front of his shirt. Maybe it would scare her off.

Relena cleared her throat, blushing as she did so. "Is Heero here?"

Duo frowned. "No girls allowed!" He cried, slamming the door in her face.

Relena's face darkened and she gritted her teeth. "This is important business, now let me in…!" she jiggled the knob, but Duo ignored her and turned the deadbolt into place.

"Who the hell were you talking to, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded, pulling on his black Preventer uniform pants. His tight abs rippled as he stretched and yawned. "I'm heading back to work now. No need to cook breakfast for me. Hell, half of you can't even cook." He pulled on his shirt and jacket, and after checking for his keys, wallet, and ID, headed out to his motorcycle. Seconds later, he could be heard roaring down the street. Duo turned around, but came directly face to face with an angry blonde. He jumped.

"Ah! How'd the hell did you get in so fast!"

Relena pointed to the sliding door. "It was open!"

"Oh, _shit!_" Duo clutched the sides of his head.

"I need to talk to Heero _now!_" Relena stormed to the bedroom…well, tried to. Duo grabbed her arm. "Let go, you freak!" she screeched, shaking her arm furiously. Duo flopped around like a rag doll, but his grip was sure tight!

"Duo!" she cried in anger for a final time, and raised a leg to kick him in his unprotected crotch with her stilettos.

"Jeepers…!" Duo abruptly let go and Relena skittered away to the bedroom. Heero was lying in bed, with nothing on but pajama bottoms; he'd kicked off the covers in his sleep. Quatre was curled up right next to him, wearing silky lilac pajamas. Scowling, Relena rushed over to the window and yanked back the curtains. Light burst into the room uninvited; the two boys on the bed stirred and moaned in annoyance. Duo came in beside Relena.

"Mind if I get back to sleep now?" He asked. Relena noticed that Heero and Duo each wore half of the same pajama outfit. She reddened with anger.

"Boys, please…" she snapped. "It's eleven a.m.!"

"So?" Duo mumbled.

"Yeah. So?" Heero chimed in, his eyes were still closed. He was awake after all!

"Oh, Heero!" Relena cried and tried to hug him, but the Wing pilot would have none of it. He stayed plastered to the bed.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to today?" He asked irritably, pushing her away with one hand. Relena began to talk excitedly. "Well, you see, I cancelled it because I wanted to be with you. I feel that we never get see each other these days, and I arranged a date…It's Valentine's Day too, so I brought you this." Relena held out a small heart-shaped box of chocolates. Heero took it, scanned the fancy writing and decorations then set it on the nightstand. He didn't touch it again. "Thanks, I guess," he muttered.

"What was wrong with the bigger boxes?" Duo asked innocently. "I thought you loved him…!"

Relena lunged at him and missed him with the purse. "Shut up!"

Heero mouth twitched, and he pursed his lips. "There you go, Relena." He looked away. Relena grabbed his arm and tugged. "I do love you so come on, we have to get going!"

"Say what?" Heero frowned. "I'm not going to date anyone. Not now, not ever."

"You say that now, but I feel we have a connection…"

"Save your sissy confessions for the end of the world, Ms. Queen-of-the-Whole-Goddamn-Universe." Duo flipped his braid and turned his nose up at her.

Relena scowled at him and held up her purse. Duo threw the finger at her and ducked just in time as the purse whipped over his head.

"Does violence have to be the answer to everything? I thought you were for PEACE and all that!" Duo narrowed his eyes. "Imposter!"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Heero sat up. "OKAY!" he yelled. The two shut up. "You two are not even together and you're arguing already!"

"Me! With him? Disgusting! Heero, don't say such things!"

"Yeah, because if she was with me, she'd already be six feet under…no make that _twenty!_"

Heero grunted impatiently. "Shut up; both of you. I'll go, but on the condition that you don't hold my hand or touch any part of my body whatsoever. That includes rubbing, poking, tickling, leaning, and yes, even breathing. Got that?" He stormed to the bathroom.

"YAY!" Relena did a cheerleader kick, almost dislocating her hip joint.

"Aw, _crap_…!" Duo muttered. He yanked the band of the end of his braid and began trudging to the living room for more chips. The sooner Relena was dead, the better.

Heero shampooed his hair in the sink and wondered what kind of shit was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I no own Gundam W. It's a great series though….!_

_Do forgive me for taking soo long! I've been so busy lately, but now I finally have time to continue writing this! Enjoy…!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Duo scowled in rage as Relena, clinging onto an irate Heero's belt loop, stuck out her tongue and slammed the door in his face.

"Arrgh!" Duo stomped to the bedroom where Quatre was snoozing peacefully on the bed.

"Wake up dude!" Duo cried, taking Quatre by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Hunh…? Whassall the noise about…?" Quatre whimpered, and tried to get free; Duo dragged him out of bed, into the bathroom and plopped in the bathtub. With a flick of the wrist, he turned the knob.

"AIEEEE!" Quatre screeched as a torrent of ice cold water rained down on him from the shower head. He fumbled for the knob and managed to shut it off.

"Quat-man, let's get moving; we don't wanna miss out on this trip, not now, not ever…!" Duo raced around the teeny bathroom like a madman with a large butcher knife in his clenched fist.

Quatre freaked out. "Duo, what the heck is going on! Where'd that come from! Put down that knife before you hurt yourself…!"

Duo dropped the knife immediately, and it fell, point down, into the floor, like, half a centimeter from his helpless, little toe.

"ACK!" Duo jumped and keeled over in shock.

Quatre shook his head. "This is gonna be a lo-ong day…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Relena ushered Heero into her new, hot-pink limo, driven by her senile, slow-as-molasses driver Pagan. Heero shut his eyes tight and stepped in. The pink interior was enough to ignite a sharp throb behind his eyeballs. The velvelty, pink seats were sprinkled with rose petals and heart-shaped confetti, the strong smell of chocolate hovered in the air, the Brut Rose Champagne bottles clinked in a rack…and as soon as he shut the door, she lunged at him and buried her face in his neck.

"Hey!" Heero yelled. "You agreed not to touch me!"

Relena grinned evilly. "I never agreed to that. You might want to read chapter one again, Heero-baby…!"

"That's it, I've had it already." Heero tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open!

Relena paused. "Uhh, I forgot to disable the child-lock…"

"Relena, let me out of here. Now." Heero glared in contempt, but Relena was rummaging in her purse for something…

"Ready to go party, young'uns?" Pagan asked. He was barely starting the car.

"Woo-hoo!" Relena screeched, and held up a heart-shaped bottle of…

"Don't even think about putting that perfume on!" Heero scooted to the other side of the limo and picked up a champagne bottle.

"Why, don't be afraid, Heero. It's not that bad." Relena ignored the heavy champagne bottle, and instead aimed the perfume at Heero.

"NO! DON'T!"

_Ssst!_


End file.
